JP Vous êtes sûr ?
by mo59len
Summary: A votre avis, comment James Potter et Lily Evans sont-ils devenus, James et Lily Potter ?


Chère Lily,

Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir, je peux être un parfait crétin. Je sais que tu ne me croiras jamais mais j'ai besoin que tu m'écoute, que tu écoutes tout ce que j'ai à te dire et si je te dégoûte toujours comme tu me l'as fait sentir hier matin. Si tu me rejette encore cette fois, j'essayerai alors de me faire une raison.

S'il te plaît, rejoint-moi près du saule pleureur, ce soir après le dîner, je t'attendrai, tous les soirs jusqu'à ce tu viennes, je peux te le jurer sur ma magie.

J.P.

Voilà ce que j'avais trouvé sur mon lit ce matin et j'ai eu beau relire encore et encore la lettre, chercher qui aurait pu l'écrire étant donné les initiales J.P. Il n'y avait que lui, Potter pour m'envoyer une lettre pareille.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais, on va être en retard en métamorphose ! MacGonnagal va nous assassiner !

-J'arrive tout de suite !

Je l'ai évité toute la journée, pourtant je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'observer de loin pour savoir si c'était bien lui, si il allait changer d'attitude envers moi. Mais je n'ai rien remarqué.

Nous sommes en train de dîners, Alice, Lena, Catarina et moi.

« Qu'en penses-tu Lily ? me demanda Lena.

-C'est une bonne idée, répondis-je n'étant toutefois pas sûr de comprendre vraiment le sens de la question.

-Donc je viens de dire que j'irais bien m'envoyer en l'air avec Sirius Black sur le bureau de Macgonnagal et toi tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée, ria-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui Lily, tu es bizarre depuis ce matin, demanda Alice.

-Je…commençais-je au moment où les maraudeurs quittèrent la Grande Salle, tout en les suivant des yeux, je continuais : Regardes ce que j'ai trouvé ce matin sur ma table de chevet. »

Je leur tendis la lettre de James tout en me levant, je n'y tenais plus, je devais savoir.

« Où vas-tu ? me demanda Catarina.

-Je dois essayer de comprendre, répondis-je en observant un sourire se former sur son visage. »

Finalement je n'ai pas pu aller le voir, directement. Je l'ai observé de loin, sur le porche à l'entrée du hall de l'école. Il a attendu, longtemps. Catarina a fini par me faire remonter dans la tour. Les maraudeurs quant à eux étaient éparpillés dans la salle commune, Peter jouant au échec avec Franck Londubat, Remus sur un devoir, certainement de métamorphose et Sirius était plongé dans la contemplation du feu dans la cheminée, semblait perdu sans son précieux meilleur ami.

A mon entrée, ils s'étaient retournés, guettant certainement l'entrée de James. Peter et Remus me regardèrent avec un petit sourire triste, me faisant un peu de peine. Pourtant c'est le regard de Sirius qui me mis un coup au cœur, il y avait tellement de haine et d'incompréhension que je vacillais légèrement et je me sentis coupable.

J'y suis retournée, le lendemain, sous sort de désillusion pour voir si j'étais passée à côté de quelque chose si le James que je connaissais, n'était qu'une couverture une armure contre le monde qui l'entoure. Il n'a rien fait, à part attendre patiemment. Enfin, je l'imaginais puisqu'il me tournait le dos.

Malgré tout, je l'observais. Je ne me suis pas vraiment demandée qui il était : j'ai écouté les rumeurs, les filles aigris qu'il avait lâché mais quel idée aussi de sortir avec des filles pour me dire qu'il veut sortir avec moi ! Merde !

Je suis restée là, derrière lui à l'observer jusqu'à que je me souvienne que j'avais une ronde ce soir avec Remus.

Il n'a pas changé d'un pouce. En cours, au repas, il s'affiche encore avec sa petite amie du moment Eleanora Harper, une poussouffle de septième année. J'en suis même venu à croire qu'il se foutait ouvertement de moi. Personne ne semblait au courant mais Sirius me lançait depuis un certain temps, des regards moqueurs.

La seule explication c'est qu'ils se sont moqué de moi, encore un pari stupide et bien je n'irai pas, je ne me laisserai pas faire

J'ai arrêté d'y aller et finalement je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais. Depuis le premier jour, depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu jouer au quidditch et ça fait mal, très mal de savoir que je ne suis qu'un pari pour lui qu'il ne me voit pas pour moi mais pour le défi que je représente, mais après tout il a toujours aimé les défis.

Je n'offrais certainement pas une vue des plus agréable depuis quelques jours, mais j'imagine que je m'en fous, plus rien n'a d'importance.

Aujourd'hui, James n'a pas l'air bien. Ses amis le couvent du regard comme une mère poule et ça fait bizarre. Mais après tout je m'en fous.

Arrivé au soir, je suis installée comme d'habitude dans la salle commune pour faire mes devoirs aucun des maraudeurs n'est là, le calme règne et ça me fait du bien. Alors que j'allais monter me coucher le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvre avec fracas et moi je sursaute :

« Lily Evans ! hurle le nouvel arrivant, maintenant on arrête la comédie, tu viens avec moi !

-Comment ça je viens avec toi mais ça va pas la tête ? Lâche-moi Black ! Criais-je à mon tour mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de me tirer à l'extérieur du château.

-James est dehors à t'attendre nom de Dieu, il a une putain de grippe et il est dehors à t'attendre ! me dit-il un peu moins fort tout en me tirant vers le saule pleureur »

Je ne dis plus rien, surtout que je le vois non plus debout comme auparavant mais s'appuyant difficilement sur le tronc de l'arbre. Je me précipite sur lui juste à temps pour ne pas qu'il tombe dans la neige. Il a de la fièvre cet imbécile.

« Crétin, pourquoi tu es dehors ? murmurai-je.

-Je t'avais dis que je t'attendrais tout les soirs non ? me répondit-il en souriant.

-Espèce d'idiot, allez viens, finis-je par dire en le relevant pour qu'il s'appuie sur moi, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à dire.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Abruti. »

« Hé regardez ! C'est pas Lily Evans qui arrive ? demanda quelqu'un faisant se retourner toute un troupe de garçon déjà connu.

-Mais on dirait qu'elle est accompagné par un garçon, c'est drôle non ?

-Mais on dirait James Potter !

-James Potter ? Vous êtes sûr ? »


End file.
